


Losing Streak

by SullenDragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: An evening in, and Blair's looking for more than a friendly game of cards.





	Losing Streak

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo prompt "evening"

“Ugh, Jim, no. That’s three times. I’m so done.” Blair flopped over on his back, knees still tucked under the coffee table, flinging his arms back behind his head. The cards in his hand spilled out onto the carpet, and he didn’t bother checking to see if he’d lost any. Stupid game, anyway.

“Thought you said Uno was your game, Chief? And you haven't won once?” Blair raised his head just far enough to see Jim’s grin over the edge of the coffee table. He was doing a very silly-looking dance, waving the box for the cards with one hand and shaking his shoulders.

Blair rolled his eyes and scooted around the coffee table on his butt. It took about twice as long as standing up and walking, but it _seemed_ like less effort. Jim’s little dance didn’t falter until Blair’s shoulder bashed against his knee and he flopped into his lap. Blair rolled his head around on Jim’s thigh to look up at his face, putting on his most forlorn expression Jim chucked the empty card box onto the table and gathered a few cards off the couch to place on the table, not meeting Blair’s eyes.

“You’re a sore loser, Sandburg.” He studied the living room light fixture as if it might need replacing. As if it wasn’t less than six months old. Blair wasn’t going to let this go or lose another chance in a long line of missed opportunities. It was their day off and they’d spent the day rolling out pizza dough and assembling bookshelves and being so very close, but not quite _there_. An evening in together was good, but an eveing in _together_ would be better. The best.

“There’s another game I’m better at. I could make you the sore loser.” He froze, only then realizing he’d been stroking a hand along Jim’s ankle, and scrambled for a way to backtrack. He could kill the hell outta some dominoes, but Jim had beaten him at that, too. Not believable. Backgammon—?

Jim inhaled quickly, and Blair, even though he was still watching his face and leaning all over him, barely noticed the way Jim tensed all over. He gritted his teeth and met Blair’s eyes.

“I think…” He paused, and the rigid set of his shoulders made Blair’s throat clench. He was dizzy with the sour burn of hope. “I’d like to lose that game.”

Blair stood so fast that the blood rushed in his head, dragging Jim with him. They left the card game splayed across the living room, with the primary colors of a Wild Card crumpled at the foot of the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to use the line "Sore, maybe, but I wouldn't call that losing!" but the tone got all serious and angsty, so it didn't fit. Ah, well. Next time.


End file.
